A New Kind of Power
by On Fire For God
Summary: A surprise attack with a new weapon from the Romulans leaves the Enterprise stranded in space. Besides Beverly plus JeanLuc and Deanna plus Will there is no slash. My first TNG fic. Please R&R. Have a great day!


Captain Picard was relaxing in quarters with a hot cup of earl grey tea, when the USS Enterprise-D lurched under phaser fire. He stood up after the ship leveled and tapped his com badge. "Number One, what is going on?"

"Surprise attack by the Romulans," Riker replied. "I've gone to red alert and…" Riker was cut off by Data.

"They are firing again, Sir," came the android's calm, emotionless voice.

"Raise shields!" Riker commanded. Then he added to Picard, who was still on the line, "We need you here, Sir."

"I'm on my way," Jean-Luc said, as he ended the connection. As he headed out the door, the deck shifted under his feet as the ship received its next blow.

---

When Picard arrived on the bridge he was startled to find the room engulfed with fire and unconscious crew members. In fact, only Wesley and Data were awake and Wesley was about to pass out from all the smoke.

"Captain," Data said, standing up, "We must evacuate the bridge immediately. Shields are completely inoperable and the enemy is readying to beam aboard."

"With only two blasts?" Picard asked.

"I will explain when we get to safety," Data said, picking up an unconscious Deanna Troi out of her seat and carrying her to the turbo lift. "Please help me evacuate the crew."

Picard and Wesley sprung right into action. The captain grabbed Riker, who had fallen onto the floor, and dragged him across the room. Wesley, however, was barely able to drag some miscellaneous crew lady a few feet from where she lay. Giving another strong tug, he pulled her close to Data's reach, before he collapsed exhausted.

After removing the last of the adults, Data stooped down and picked Wesley up, who was now unconscious like the rest of the crew. "That is everyone, Captain," he told Picard, as he joined him in the lift. As the doors closed behind him, the android lay Wesley down with the rest of the crew on the floor.

Picard wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "Now, what in hell's name happened?"

"The Romulans have some sort of new weapon much more powerful then any other we have encountered before, Sir," Data explained. "On the first blow, we lost half our shields. The second blow wiped us out immediately. However, Mr. Worf," Data gestured down to the Klingon with a bloody gash on his cheek, "before his panel exploded, was able pick up the Romulans' inter-ship communication and find out that they intended to beam onto the bridge. This allowed me to establish a temporary shield around the ship, giving us enough time to evacuate the injured."

"I see," Jean-Luc nodded. "But what about the rest of the ship when the temporary shield disappears?"

"I explained the problem to Geordie and he is working on it as we speak," Data replied.

"Good," Picard said, just as the turbo lift doors opened. Beverly was out there, waiting for them.

"I got Wesley's… oh, my goodness! Wesley!" Beverley knelt down by her son.

Wesley stirred and opened his eyes. Looking around he smiled weakley, glad to see his where-abouts. "I'm fine, Mom," he told his worried-looking mother. To demonstrate the truth in his statement, he stood up; slowly and steadily. He coughed a bit, but other wise seemed unharmed, and Beverly noticed, for the first time, the other people on the turbo lift floor.

"What happened… oh, never mind, just help me get these people into sick bay," she said. Data nodded and heaved a miscellanious crew man over his shoulder as if he were a large paper doll. Picard had never been envious of the android's super-strength, but now wished he had that power as he slowly dragged Lieutenant Worf across the corridor into sickbay.

Wesley began dragging Counselor Troi out of the lift when Data stopped him. "You are not completely fit for this job," he told the 15-year-old. Wesley nodded and let Data take the counselor, and Riker, to sickbay in one load.

Beverly greeted the android in sickbay and told him where to place the couple. As Data did as told, the doctor began preparing hypos for the injured bridge crew.

**Author's note: I don't own TNG. I hope you like this fic. It's the first TNG one I posted. Peace out :)**


End file.
